futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Kurdistan (Scenario: The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON Kurdistan refers to a series of regions inhabited by the Kurdish People. Its territory makes up portions of Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Iran and Armenia. As of 2050, the Kurdish people are still fighting for their independence but with the exception of the Iranian section, all of the regions have gained autonomy, a huge step towards independence. American Views on Kurdistan Historically, the US has not supported an independent Kurdistan mainly based on fears of terrorism but over the course of the 21st century, those viewpoints have become different. In 2014, John Kerry convinced Kurdish leaders to form a unity government with Iraq but with little success. Iraqi Kurdistan agreed to remain a part of Iraq on the condition that its territory remained autonomous. President Elizabeth Warren advocated for the Autonomy of all Kurdish regions but said that independence was not feasible due to terrorism. American Presidents from Obama to Harry Reeves have called for nations to remain unified feeling that division was a sign of weakness, although this was really just a cover because the US Government feared that a Kurdish nation would be Anti-American and either sponsor terrorist attacks or align themselves with Eurasia. In 2063, In Ebril, President Michael Korris proclaimed his support of an independent Kurdistan and called for a referendum to determine the nations future. This proposal never gained serious grounds and may have been a factor in the Assassination Attempt on his life by the CIA. Eurasian Views on Kurdistan At first, Eurasia felt the same way as America but it ultimately became an advocate for Kurdish Independence, further amping up America's fears that Kurdistan would be aligned with Eurasia. Putin and his successors funded the PKK and hoped that it would become the controlling party of Kurdistan. The PKK would return to its Marxist-Leninist views by 2040 amping america's fears even more. The Eurasians Were happy with Korris' speech in Ebril and proposed a UN resolution calling for an independent Kurdistan alongside Korris. In November of 2064, Michael Korris was nearly assassinated while visiting a Vietnam Monument near Los Angeles. The CIA was later revealed to have orchestrated the assassination attempt. The CIA was concerned about Korris' Kurdish stances and alliance with Eurasia knowing that the Second Cold War generated billions of dollars. Saudi Wars: Fighting for the Promise of Autonomy During the Saudi Wars, Kurdistan fought alongside the various middle eastern nations trying to remain independent of the power-hungry Saudi Arabian Empire. The West assured them that autonomy would be granted to all Kurdish republics if they won the war. The Saudi's had offered them complete independence but knew that it was a lie for it was to be incorporated into an empire as province (something it did not want). The Kurdish City of Erbil was the sight of one of the war's biggest battles and perhaps its turning point. Saudi Arabia had captured the city and the Kurds attacked from the North and West. The Saudis would go on winning the battle after an intensive aerial bombing campaign. After the war ended, the Saudis signed the Treaty of Minsk. a provision of the treaty was for Kurdish autonomy and for the government to not interfere with the affairs of Kurdistan. Independence Pressure from the US and Russia led to the 2070 Referendum. The Kurdish voted overwhelmingly for their independence and became free in 2073. Category:Scenario: Pearl's Earth: Soviet Nostalgia and Cold War II Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:Middle East